Gates of Shadows
Gates of Shadows is a location and a mode of play in Shadow Fight 2. There is a huge gate under a much bigger statue, with rocks floating around it. The Gates are surrounded by a wasteland. As narrated by Sensei, the land was once fertile but due to the side-effect of the Gates' presence in the area, it has become barren. The Gates of Shadows, along with the Shadow Energy contained within, belong to Titan. Storyline Shadow discovered the Gates when he was searching for a worthy opponent who matched his skills. Defying the rules established by his ancestors, Shadow opened the Gates - and in the process, released the demons contained inside. Shadow also lost his body to the powerful emission of Shadow Energy unleashed from the Gates, turning him into a mere silhouette of his former self. Seeking to retrieve the demon seals and close the Gates of Shadows once again, he sets to correct his mistake and lock away the evil he has unleashed upon the world. After a long journey, Shadow manages to defeat all the demons and obtain their seals. He and his companions then proceed to close the Gates. However, the six demons - Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun - unite to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher even going to the extent of laying claims on Shadow's corpse. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Shogun is once again shocked by their defeat and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived", they were somehow still overwhelmed by Shadow. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong to their world because of his skills. Widow begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory but warns that this would not be their last encounter. His path cleared once more, Shadow proceeds to close the Gates of Shadows. As they begin to shut, powerful torrents of dust and debris begin to swirl around them. The characters struggle to maintain their balance, however, at the very last moment, a huge torrent of energy makes its way towards the Gates, sweeping May along with it. Despite his best efforts to reach her, Shadow is unable to help and she is pulled inside the Gates just as they slam shut. In order to save May, Shadow sets out to open the Gates one more time. Sensei tells Shadow that it seems the seals were connected to their demons, so Shadow must defeat all six demons again to break the seals and reopen the gates. After the seals are broken, the Gates open once again. Sensei admits he feels Shadow is ready and has enough experience to face whatever comes next. After Sensei and Sly bid their farewell to Shadow, he proceeds to enter the Gates, which are revealed to be a portal that leads to another dimension called the Shadow World, ruled by the mighty conqueror Titan. After May is rescued and Titan is defeated, the Gates of Shadows are destroyed as well. However, a mysterious shadow is seen slithering after Shadow and May from the ruins of the Gates. Gameplay The battle of Gates of Shadows is one of the most significant fights in Shadow Fight 2, fought at the conclusion of Act VI. It is unlocked after defeating Shogun. In the Gates of Shadows, the player must battle the six demon bosses once again without breaks, similar to survival, with random rules being applied in each round. The objective is to defeat them in order to clear the path to the Gates of Shadows so that they can be sealed. Equipment New equipment becomes available in the shop after Shogun is defeated and the Gates of Shadows become available. They are unlocked at level 37: *Ceremonial Shuang Gou (Weapon) *Ornamental Sabers (Weapon) *Daisho (Weapon) *Ceremonial Armor (Armor) *Ceremonial Mask (Helm) Enemies Lynx Equipment *Weapon: Lynx's Claws *Ranged Weapon: Throwing Daggers *Magic: Force Wave Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility' Lynx can become invisible after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and will stay that way until Shadow damages him heavily. When invisible, Lynx will not use ranged weapons and magic. *'Time Bomb ' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapon are enchanted with Time Bomb, giving him a chance to set a delayed explosive on Shadow, which will detonate after 2 seconds. *'Poisoning ' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapon are enchanted with Poisoning, giving a chance that Shadow will start losing 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. Hermit Equipment *Weapon: Hermit's Swords *Ranged Weapon: Needles *Magic: Water Ball Perks and Enchantments *'Lightning Storm' Hermit can use a deadlier magic by levitating and meditating. While levitating, he will spin his swords to hit Shadow and make him vulnerable to the lightning until Shadow is defeated or knocks Hermit off his levitation. Since the lightning bolt is considered a magic attack, it does not cause Head Hit or Critical Damage. *'Enfeeble ' Hermit's Swords and ranged weapons is enchanted with Enfeeble; this will allow him to weaken Shadow's attacks by 75% after a successful hit. *'Magic Recharge ' Hermit's armor and helm are enchanted with Magic Recharge; this will allow him to trigger a chance to increase his magic recharge by 700% after getting hit. Butcher Equipment *Weapon: Butcher's Knives *Ranged Weapon: Chakram *Magic: Dark Implosion Perks and Enchantments *'Earthquake' Butcher has the ability to cause a devastating quake by stomping the ground, which can cause Shadow to fall and take damage. The only way to avoid it is by jumping, or hitting Butcher before he hits the ground. Since it is considered a magic attack, it does not cause Head Hit or Critical Damage. *'Bleeding ' Butcher's Knives and ranged weapon are enchanted with Bleeding, giving a chance that Shadow will start to lose 6% health over 5 seconds after being hit. *'Frenzy ' Butcher's body and head are enchanted with Frenzy, giving him a chance to increase his melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after being hit. Wasp Equipment *Weapon: Wasp's Naginata *Ranged Weapon: Shurikens of Night *Magic: Fire Pillar Perks and Enchantments *'Flying' Wasp has a unique flying Perk. With it, she can jump onto either walls during the fight, sprout wings and launch off it, flying and impaling Shadow with the naginata. With perfect timing, the attack can be jumped over, or alternatively, players can either duck or roll forwards/backwards to avoid the attack. Players also can attack Wasp just before she launches off the wall to cancel the attack, but the timing is very short. *'Precision' Wasp's Naginata and ranged weapon are enchanted with Precision, allowing her to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. *'Damage Return' Wasp's armor and helmet are enchanted with Damage Return, giving a chance that Shadow will take 85% of damage dealt on every hit. Widow Equipment *Weapon: Widow's Fans *Ranged Weapon: Assassin's Daggers *Magic: Ice Pillar Perks and Enchantments *'Teleportation' Widow has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her fans and shows up attacking from behind the player. It can be easily dodged by back-handspring or a well-timed roll. Player also can interrupt the attack by hitting Widow before she finishes her teleportation. *'Lifesteal' Widow's Fans and ranged weapon are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving Widow a chance on every successful hit to replenish her health by 250% of the damage dealt to Shadow. *'Regeneration' Widow's armor and head are enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of her health for 5 seconds after being hit. Shogun Equipment *Weapon: Shogun's Katana *Ranged Weapon: Keen Chakram *Magic: Asteroid Perks and Enchantments *'Summoning' Shogun can call his bodyguards which will appear from either sides of the screen, do a single strike to attack Shadow, and then disappear. These summoned bodyguards cannot be attacked. Their attacks cannot be blocked as well. However, they can be dodged. Shogun uses this perk only after being defeated once. The bodyguard is summoned depending upon Shogun and Shadow's position on the battlefield. *'Overheat ' Shogun's Katana and ranged weapon are enchanted with Overheat, giving Shogun a chance in each strike to put a buff on himself that makes his next strike inflict 200% more damage. *'Damage Absorption ' Shogun's armor and Helm are enchanted with Damage Absorption, giving a chance to absorb all damage dealt to Shogun's body or head by a single strike. Possible fight rules The Gates of Shadows fights feature a fight rule for every fight that is selected randomly. It may be one of the below: * The player loses health in shown area* * The player's health regenerates* * Hot ground * The player loses on ring-out * Fight in the dark * Hidden healthbar * Passing burning effect * Kicks only * No kicks * No ranged weapon * No magic * No ranged weapon and no magic * Random Equipment * Inverted movement * Increased vulnerability within shown area* *The fight rule will affect the enemies as well. Rewards The reward for beating each boss is vast, and therefore this fight is an excellent source of coins and Shadow Orbs. Achievement * 'Sealed ' Awarded for closing the Gates of Shadows. Trivia * The player can check the applied modifier in each round by looking at the pause menu. * This fight cannot be beaten without appropriate equipment, regardless of how skilled the player is. The bosses will either receive too little damage or deal too much. * There are some errors with the naming of the fight rules, such as: random equipment, in which only the main weapon is randomized - the magic, armor, helm, and ranged weapons equipped will remain unchanged; kicks only, in which the player can still use magic and ranged weapon; The player loses health in shown area and the player's health regenerates (in shown area), in which the rules also applies to the opponents and not just the player. * The player recovers more health between rounds in this fight than in Survival or in X Consecutive Enemies Challenges. * Unlike in Duels and Challenges, losing on Ring Out will drain all of the player's health and causing them to collapse to the ground. This has no effect on gameplay. Category:Gameplay Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Locations